


two hungry uncles bopping to the beat

by letsrewritethestars



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Crack, F/M, This Is STUPID, crack fic wooooo, idek kno anymore, story generator cuz im l a z y, wut is dis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 14:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17809562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsrewritethestars/pseuds/letsrewritethestars
Summary: i dont even know i went to a plot generator site and got this





	two hungry uncles bopping to the beat

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy whatever this is

marinette dupain cheng had always hated beautiful toilets with its comfortable, condemned couches. It was a place where she felt like a booming butterfly.

She was a stingy, deranged, apple juice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) drinker with scrawny hair and pink legs. Her friends saw her as a ratty, raspy rover. Once, she had even brought an expensive injured rat back from the brink of death. That's the sort of woman he was.

marinette walked over to the window and reflected on her heaven surroundings. The pretty teased like boating giraffe.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of adrien agreste. adrien was a snotty muppet with feathery hair and slimy legs.

marinette gulped. She was not prepared for adrien.

As marinette stepped outside and adrien came closer, she could see the wacky glint in his eye.

adrien gazed with the affection of 1262 colorful loopy ladybug. He said, in hushed tones, "I love you and I want to waddling."

marinette looked back, even more unstable and still fingering the stripy table. "adrien, dAmn hOws youR cactUs groWIng," she replied.

They looked at each other with rage feelings, like two homeless, happy hippo bouncing at a very snooty great great great great great great great great great great great aunt pet cockroach funeral, which had drum and bass music playing in the background and two hungry uncles bopping to the beat.

marinette regarded adrien's feathery hair and slimy legs. "I feel the same way!" revealed marinette with a delighted grin.

adrien looked sparkly, his emotions blushing like a courageous, cloudy chameleon.

Then adrien came inside for a nice drink of apple juice ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°).

**Author's Note:**

> i know
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> its amazing


End file.
